The Laboratory Animal Research Center (LARC) is the only facility on the Utah State University (USU) campus available for the housing and care of laboratory animals. The objective of the LARC is to provide the animals housed therein with a level of care above the standards set by federal regulations and accrediting agencies while maintaining the health and safety of laboratory animals, researchers, and staff. An additional objective is to provide the investigators using the facility with the means to achieve research goals and produce meaningful research results in the fields of biomedical, nutritional, and behavioral sciences. This application requests funds for the purchase of equipment intended to allow the LARC to implement a centralized and uniformly effective program of research animal care in support of PHS funded research programs. Specific aims include the acquisition of equipment to improve and expand our rodent housing system, increase animal housing density, improve rodent survival surgery capabilities, improve sanitation and decontamination procedures, expand and enhance our current animal health surveillance program, and offer new research tools to investigators to strengthen ongoing and future research projects. Completion of the improvements described in this application will enhance animal health and welfare for research animals at USU involved in PHS funded research, enhance the central animal care program through improved diagnostics and disease control, and assist in complying with USDA, PHS, and AAALAC standards of animal care and welfare.